1. Field of Invention
A mount to attach the transmission end portion of an engine/transmission assembly to a vehicle framing member so that angular variations between the engine/transmission and the frame are accomodated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various designs of mounting devices for engine/transmissions are known in the prior art. An example of such a mount is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,007 to Keller, issued Apr. 28, 1936. The Keller device uses rubber members as isolators to inhibit transmission of vibrations and the like to the vehicle.
Use of rubber isolators to dampen vibrations is well known in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,398 a non-symetrical rubber member captured between two rigid members is disclosed in an engine mount. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,108 to Tanaka, issued Aug. 30, 1988, is an elastic bushing including a rubber member captured between metal portions.
Rubber isolators are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,331,642 to Krauss; 4,401,198 to Kunczynski; 4,588,174 to Konishi; 4,700,934 to Andra; and 4,809,960 to Kakimoto.